


Not Expected

by death8kidd



Series: Stories from an RP [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Heats, I know how they work I don't want to change it, M/M, liz briefly mentioned, no I won't apologize, rp inspired, under age, yes they are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death8kidd/pseuds/death8kidd
Summary: Asura had been in heat for over a week and Kid hadn’t noticed. Keeping it a secret wouldn’t have been a problem if it weren’t for the fact that his younger brother spent more than half the day with him, they shared a room and he had to keep himself from doing anything. He could easily have his way with Kid, he wouldn’t have expected it and the soundproof field would have been on from the start. Especially at night, when Asura was sure Kid was asleep.
Relationships: Asura & Death the Kid, Death the Kid/Liz Thompson
Series: Stories from an RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043292
Kudos: 4





	Not Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from an Rp I am a part of, it goes to the weirdest places and this is one of them. I won't explain so take it as you want and no I don't plan on finishing it completely.

Asura had been in heat for over a week and Kid hadn’t noticed. Keeping it a secret wouldn’t have been a problem if it weren’t for the fact that his younger brother spent more than half the day with him, they shared a room and he had to keep himself from doing anything. He could easily have his way with Kid, he wouldn’t have expected it and the soundproof field would have been on from the start. Especially at night, when Asura was sure Kid was asleep.

In the beginning it wasn’t as hard to keep his urges under control. It felt much like the madness he carried with him all the time. Though over time the urges became stronger to control and it confused Asura to no end, his hormones having a constant battle with his mind.

The head in his lower region told him to go for it without a second thought to Kid’s well being, while his head that held his brain told him to hold it out as long as he could, at least until Kid hit his own heat. He constantly had to avoid the rooms he knew Kid was in and that wasn’t hard, thanks to his greatly developed soul perception and his super hearing, but there were times where Kid would sneak up on him, and that happened more often as the heat progressed.

Kid’s overwhelming scent would hit his nose and Asura had to try his hardest not to pin his own brother down on whatever surface was available and fuck him senseless. He found himself leaving the room after Kid had entered it and he had to make sure he did so without overreacting otherwise Kid would begin to suspect.

It sickened him, the countless thoughts that went through his mind while laying on his bed, just three feet away from his sleeping brother. He sighed to himself before making his way out of their shared bedroom. ‘Snap out of it. He’s your brother and in the name of our father you will not force yourself onto him! Just take deep breaths and avoid that room.’ 

Yeah, easier said than done, but nonetheless he took in a deep breath and immediately regretted it. (Curse those damned enhanced senses!) Kid’s intoxicating scent punched him right in the face and began to cloud his mind. He had to hold his breath and walk down the stairs to keep himself from opening the bedroom’s door.

‘Nice going brain. Any other brilliant ideas?!’ He rolled his eyes and mentally slapped himself.

“Asura?” Well fuck. He turned to look at Kid, who was rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. ‘When did he get there? Doesn’t matter… just hold your breath and act as if nothing is wrong.’

“What is it Kid?” Asura managed to say in his usual monotone voice. Kid frowned, his brother talked to him with more feeling behind his words than what he did just now and that bothered him, but the effect was instantly broken when he yawned. The older of the two couldn’t help but think how cute his younger brother looked as he completed the small action though that thought was immediately changed into a lewd one. Asura imagined himself slamming down his brother's throat, making him gag and whine without a care of getting caught and his face betrayed him by allowing a faint blush to grace his cheeks.

Kid tilted his head to the side in utter confusion. Never once had he seen his brother have the reaction he did just now, much less blush. “Are you alright Asura?”

Asura’s response came out quickly once he regained his sense, “I’m fine.” It almost seemed forced to the younger brother. Kid stepped closer to Asura and a flash of panic went through the elders face before going back to normal.

Asura knew that if he stepped away Kid would surely know something is up. He tried his best to stay still as Kid continued to come closer to invade his personal space. Normally he wouldn’t have minded. Both were used to invading the other’s breathing room, they even slept on the same bed. Hell, most of the time there was no such thing as personal space between them! But this time was different, well it was for Asura.

Once Kid was close enough to Asura’s chest he tiptoed to be able to reach his brother’s face. Kid rested his palm on Asura’s forehead and he could feel heat radiating off of his older brother. His eyes snapped open with the sudden realization of Asura’s predicament. The smell came off of Asura in waves and the heat became recognizable to Kid. He couldn’t help the immense blush that crept up to his face until he looked like a tomato. Frozen, they both stood with practically no space between them.

Asura’s heat enveloped Kid and Kid couldn’t breath. All he could do was stare wide eyed. Suddenly Kid pulled away and speed walked his way to his room, Asura only watched the retreating form from where he stood. How could he have been so blind? He hadn’t noticed the smell and heat coming off of his brother and now that he thought about it, it had also been something that had come off of Liz when her own heat had presented itself. ‘Ok. Calm Down. Everything is fine.’ Kid told himself while his heart felt like it would explode if he didn’t get it under control. Breathing in and out he slumped down against the wall.

He felt terrible. He wanted to apologize to Asura because without a doubt his brother had suffered and still was. He let his head rest onto his arms as he groaned at his own stupidity.

Flashes of Asura’s blushing face crossed his mind once he closed his eyes. That only made his own thoughts wonder, he wondered how it would feel to run his hands over Asura’s lean muscles or how it would possibly feel to have the Kishin inside of him, pleasurable was his best bet. After all, he has seen the elder naked before, but never thought much of it until now, and has seen the big size his brother hid between his legs, even if at the time it wasn’t erect. Those thoughts only served to make him uncomfortable as blood and warmth travelled south to pool at his groin. He jumped slightly when the door opened and in stepped Asura.

Kid refused to look up at his brother, even when Asura took a seat in front of him. They sat in silence. Neither one's willing to break it, mainly because both didn’t know what to say.

Asura cleared his throat and spoke up. “You’ve figured it out, haven’t you?” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Kid nodded without looking up. “Don’t worry Kiddo. I won’t do anything to hurt you so don’t be afraid.” Asura said this with a soothing voice and a smile, not like his usual poker face. 

Kid tensed. Asura had it all wrong. He wasn’t afraid of his brother but instead of what he was feeling now and of their consequences should either act upon them. Fear of losing his older brother and not just in the physical way, much like the time Asura had taken his last breath, but by their bond breaking. If that were to happen, what would he do then? Sure he had friends that knew how to deal with his neurotic tendencies but he didn't have another brother to confide in.

Asura sighed and stood up only to have his wrist roughly grabbed. He looked down at his wrist, tightly clasped by Kid’s hand, then down to Kid’s face. Kid looked up at him with a determined gaze and a blush covered face. A frown settling on his features. “That’s not…” He trailed off, unable to find the words he was searching for. Instead he pulled Asura down until the kishin sat in front of him with his legs crossed. With slight hesitation, Kid climbed his way up his brother to straddle him, he could feel Asura tense underneath him. He wrapped his arms around Asura’s neck and rested his head onto broad shoulders. His nerves were off the fucking roof and he swore he couldn’t stop shaking. He took in a couple of breaths to calm his beating heart down but all that did was make the butterflies in his stomach churn with greater force.

Asura held still. He hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do. Should he push him off? No, that could possibly hurt Kids feelings and that is the last thing he wants to do. But if not that then should he embrace him? That wouldn’t do. The growing problem underneath his pants wouldn’t help his situation at the moment. After all, he didn’t plan on freaking Kid out.

Asura was more than surprised when Kid began to rock his hips into his pants covered member. Kid’s small gasps and moans pierced his ears, his breath ghosting over Asura’s neck.

“Asura please… I…” Kid’s small voice trailed off and the movement of his hips became harsher. The noises coming out of Kid spurred Asura to take Kid's chin into his hand and make the younger look at him. It surprised KId and his movements stopped. He wasn’t expecting that.

His eyes were glazed over with want but the slightest hint of fear stood out to Asura and a very visible blush covered the other cheek up to his ears. Asura leaned in closer and noticed how his brother’s gaze flicked away before looking back at him with half lidded eyes, leaning closer Kid’s eyes closed and their lips locked onto each other. And just like that they both relaxed.

Asura nibbled on Kid’s bottom lip and with his tongue parted the other boy’s lips. Kid gladly allowed his brother to explore every inch of his mouth before their tongues met. What fight for dominance? Asura, clearly the stronger one, humored Kid by letting the smaller boy win. Kid’s tongue shyly wandered through but even so he increased his vigor.

Asura trailed his hand up the loosen the shirt Kid wore. His hand swept over his brother’s stomach and up towards his chest where his fingers rested over the small nubs before he began making small circles around them. A shiver went through Kid and a gasp fell from his lips.

They parted from their heated kiss, Kid gasping from the lack of air while the eldest began to suck and nibble at his neck. Kid tilted his head to the side. In the back of his mind he could hear the faintest of protest that it wouldn’t look symmetrical but at the moment he couldn’t care less. A pinch to his sensitive chest brought him back to his situation. He arched his back, pushing his chest up to his brother’s hand. 

Asura was more than pleased with himself at the reactions he got. His hand slid back down from Kid’s shirt to rub through the fabric atop the covered erection. Kid moaned out as he rested his head on Asura’s shoulder and began to grind on his brother’s own tent. They felt like they couldn’t breath but there was no way either would stop. Long and slender fingers went down to the small of Kid’s back to rest underneath sweat pants and boxers. Asura rubbed where there used to be a tail on his brother and grinned at the shocked moan his younger brother made.

“A-Asura…” His voice fell short when his brother’s hand parted his ass and the feeling of a finger circling his entrance made him lose all thoughts. All he could manage were shaky breaths and incoherent mumbling.

“What is it Kid?” Asura asked with a hushed tone and Kid bit back a moan from hearing the lowered octave of Asura’s voice. Kid couldn’t muster up a response, too lost in nearing bliss. Asura chuckled and made Kid look at him, which only made his brother become more nervous. 

“Please.. I.. I… want you” Kid could feel his cheeks burning as Asura looked at him dumbfounded. A predatory grin graced his features before he stood up and planted Kid on the bed. Kid looked up at the kishin with half lidded eyes and want written all over his face. He kissed the smaller boy’s neck then down towards his chest before taking a nipple in between his teeth and began to gently pinch the other between his fingers, he gave each hard nub the same treatment before trailing wet and sloppy kisses further south.

Kid could feel his skin burn beneath the gentle yet possessive touches his brother’s long fingers created. He looked down when he felt a warm heat envelope his clothed member, the fabric to his pajamas was thin enough to have Kid feeling how Asura’s tongue applied just the right amount of pressure to his dick or how his brother’s mouth lightly sucked and oh dear heavens was that making him lose his mind. Heat rushed all throughout his body, he felt hot all over and he arched his back just to feel closer. Kid felt his bottoms being pulled down slowly and the warmth left his dick, he let out a small whine that was cut short when a wet cavern took in his entire length.


End file.
